Crybaby
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Athrun tahu Kira anak yang cengeng. Dan baginya ia akan selalu begitu sehingga Athrun bisa terus di sampingnya dan menjadi kakak untuknya. Summary nyeleneh? Mind to read and review? :


"_**Crybaby**_**"**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny** selamalamalamalamalamalamanya milik **Sunrise** dan **Bandai**

K+

Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**OOC, semi canon? Abal, time skip? typo(s), dunno (?)**

Enjoy! :)

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crybaby<strong>_

Ritsu-ken

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kira, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang wanita berambut gelap bergelombang, menunduk untuk menatap anak kesayangannya.

"Ah... ibu? Aku... tidak menangis, kok. Hehehe." Sang anak yang masih berumur enam tahun itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyeka kedua matanya, menyembunyikan butiran mutiara yang bergulir menyusuri pipinya.

"Hm?" Sang ibu hanya menautkan alisnya dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menghela nafas. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan anaknya untuk menangis. Dan kebiasaannya juga untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan itu tiap ditanya sebabnya.

Akhirnya, wanita itu menepuk puncak kepala berwarna coklat itu lembut. "Baiklah~ Ibu percaya anak Ibu benar-benar kuat, kok. Oh, ya..." ia melepas tangannya lalu pergi ke arah meja makan. Diambilnya sebuah loyang kaca berisi puding vanila dengan siraman fla lembut dan stroberi di atasnya.

Kira menatap loyang itu dengan mata berbinar-binar saat ibunya berjongkok dan menyodorkan puding itu. Wanita itu tertawa, "Maaf, Kira. Ini bukan untukmu."

Wajah anak itu langsung tertekuk. Kecewa. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum. "Maukah kau mengantarkan ini ke rumah seberang yang bercat putih itu? Kita punya tetangga baru. Kalau kau sukses menjalankan misi ini, ibu akan buatkan puding cokelat, khusus untukmu!"

Kira mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan mengangguk mantap dengan pipi merona. Senang. Diterimanya loyang itu perlahan dan ia dengan hati-hati berjalan ke luar pintu yang dibukakan sang ibu.

Anak itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap mata ibunya. "Apa ini misi rahasia?" tanyanya polos.

Wanita itu terkejut disusul gelak tawa yang tak bisa dibendungnya. "Ya, Kira. Ini misi rahasia."

Dan Kira kian mempercepat langkah mungilnya menuju rumah bertingkat dengan jendela-jendela persegi di depannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ting... Tong..._

"Athrun, coba buka pintunya! Lihat siapa yang datang!" terdengar seruan kencang dari dalam yang diiringi suara desisan yang biasa terdengar saat ibu menggoreng ikan.

"Baik~" Suara cempreng anak laki-laki menjawabnya dengan nada yang sama.

Kira menunggu dengan gugup. Setelah tiba di depan pintu dua gagang itu ia merasa gugup. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bagaimana caranya memberi salam?

"Siapa?" suara cempreng itu terdengar lagi dari _speaker _kecil yang menempel di samping pintu.

Kira buru-buru menghampiri _speaker _itu dan agak berjingkat, "Ki... Kira Yamato," jawabnya gugup.

"Kira Yamato siapa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Kali ini Kira bingung. _Kira Yamato siapa?_ Kira Yamato, ya, Kira Yamato kan? Siapa lagi? Kira menggeleng kuat dan kembali berjingkat. "Aku... aku datang untuk mengantarkan titipan Ibu."

"Ibu? Ibunya siapa?"

"Ibuku."

"Siapa ibumu?"

"Ibuku...," Kira kembali menunduk. Ia masih belum bisa ingat siapa nama ibunya. 'Ibu', ya 'Ibu'. Selama ini dia selalu memanggilnya begitu kan? "...ya, Ibu."

Tak ada balasan lagi. Dada Kira kian berdegup cepat. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja. Tapi kalau pulang dengan puding begini artinya misi gagal. Dan ia takkan mendapatkan puding cokelatnya. Apa ditaruh di depan pintu saja? Kira menggeleng lagi. Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya karena itu tidak sopan. Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Tanpa disadarinya pintu itu telah terbuka sedikit. Terkejut, ia mendongak. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap menatapnya lekat dengan raut cemas dan bingung. Kira buru-buru menyeka matanya dengan tangan kanan. "Ini... pedih... kena angin." Dalih, tentu saja.

Anak itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia mendongak ke langit dan maju satu langkah. Semilir angin sukses menggoyangkan helaian halus rambutnya. Ia tersenyum. "Masuklah, anginnya memang kencang. Namaku Athrun Zala. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kira!"

Kira masih diam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab. Gemas, Athrun menyambar loyang tadi dengan mudahnya, memeluk benda itu dekat dadanya, dan menarik tangan Kira dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Cepatlah. Kita makan puding ini sama-sama."

Sebelum bisa membantah, pintu sudah terlebih dulu tertutup dan Kira mau tak mau harus lebih lama di rumah ini, bersama seorang anak lelaki seumurannya yang ceria.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kira buru-buru menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di samping pinggang saat suara cempreng itu terdengar dari belakang lehernya. Ia gelagapan.

Athrun makin menunduk untuk menatap lurus Kira yang sedang berjongkok di halaman belakang sekolah seorang diri di balik bayang-bayang pohon. Anak berambut coklat itu makin salah tingkah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat, Athrun menyambar lengan kanan Kira dan menariknya lurus ke atas. Kira sontak menjerit. Sebuah bunyi debam kecil terdengar sedetik kemudian. Athrun diam, bingung. Kira menyentakkan tangannya kasar dan segera berbalik ke arah benda jatuh tadi, mendorong Athrun menjauh.

"Apa-apaan, sih!" sahut Athrun kesal.

Suara cicitan lirih terdengar. Anak berambut biru itu terdiam. Kira berlutut dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil 'benda jatuh' tadi yang ternyata seekor burung berbulu hijau cerah dengan perutnya yang berwarna kuning. Burung itu melompat-lompat dengan pincang menjauhi tangan Kira, berusaha terbang namun tak sanggup melebihi tiga detik.

"Ssh... tenanglah. Tak ada yang akan melukaimu. Ayo, sini...," bujuk Kira pelan. Tak digubris, anak itu mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Dengan cepat ia putar tas ranselnya ke depan dan merogoh isinya. Dikeluarkannya kotak bekal miliknya dan ia mencuil sedikit roti yang ada di sana. Kembali ia sodorkan tangan mungilnya. "Ini untukmu. Kau mau?"

Burung itu berhenti menghindar dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah dan cepat. Ia berbalik dan mendekati tangan Kira yang makin direndahkan. Setelah beberapa detik hanya memperhatikan, akhirnya burung itu melompat lagi dan mulai memakan roti pemberian Kira. Anak berambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah di pipi.

Athrun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jadi ia didorong dengan kasar—yang Athrun sendiri tak menyangka Kira bisa melakukannya—tadi hanya karena seekor burung? Ia menghela nafas. Yah, memang begitulah Kira. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi sesuatu yang ingin dilindunginya. Anak yang terlalu baik.

Perlahan, Athrun menghampiri Kira dengan langkah mantap. Kira yang mendapati kedatangan Athrun segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya ke arah dada, menatap Athrun dengan waspada. Tapi di balik tatapan tajam itu, ada semburat penyesalan yang terlukis di mata _amethys-_nya.

Athrun berjongkok satu meter di depan Kira. Anak itu tersenyum. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di balik akar-akar pohon itu," ia mengangguk pelan ke pohon besar di belakangnya, masih menatap Athrun siaga.

"Apa dia terluka?" Kira menunduk sedih, membuka sedikit tangannya agar burung itu terlihat namun takkan kabur. "Aku... boleh melihatnya?"

Anak berambut coklat itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia masih kesal pada Athrun—meski ia teman baik, bahkan teman terbaiknya—yang sudah membuat burung itu terjatuh lagi tadi. Pandangannya makin sendu. _Tapi, kalau aku tidak menyembunyikannya tadi, Athrun juga takkan menarik tanganku begitu, kan?_ Pikirnya. Akhirnya ia membuka telapak tangannya lagi dan menyodorkannya pada Athrun.

Athrun mengelus-elus puncak kepala burung itu dengan lembut. Semilir angin mengisi kebungkaman mereka yang canggung. Beberapa daun tua berterbangan menerpa mereka.

"Maaf, Athrun. Sudah mendorongmu tadi," ujar Kira lirih.

"Maaf juga sudah mengagetkanmu, Kira. Kenapa kau sembunyikan?" balas Athrun ramah.

"Aku takut. Kalau ada yang tahu, mereka akan menjahili burung ini. Burung 'kan jarang ada yang bisa ditangkap dengan tangan. Apalagi ia sedang luka," jelasnya pelan, "aku takut... burung ini akan mati."

Ia memang terlalu baik.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Athrun terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan nafas memburu. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berbunyi seperti drum yang ditabuh. Tas ransel yang bergoyang-goyang sedikit banyak membuatnya kesal karena membuat langkahnya semakin berat. Sejak istirahat siang tadi sebenarnya perasaannya sudah tak enak. Apalagi setelah ia menemukan tas Kira yang tergeletak tak wajar di kelas tanpa si empunya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia diganggu lagi oleh anak-anak bodoh berbadan besar tak punya otak yang kerjanya hanya bisa makan itu? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kira, ia bersumpah takkan membiarkan anak-anak itu hidup dengan tenang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar isak tangis dari arah halaman sekolah, tempat ia dan Kira menemukan Torii dua minggu yang lalu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia segera berlari ke arah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di sana. Tangisan itu kian jelas. Athrun menggertakkan giginya.

"Ki—" ia tersentak tepat ketika melihat sosok teman baik, yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, meringkuk di balik akar besar itu.

Kira menangis kencang. Dalam dekapannya, terbaring kaku Torii yang seperti mainan figura. Torii telah mati.

"Torii...! Maafkan aku...! Kumohon maafkan aku...!" ia terus bergumam diselingi isak tangisnya.

Athrun menepuk bahu Kira. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya tajam. Pagi ini ia dan Kira masih bermain kecil dengan Torii sebelum masuk kelas. Luka di kakinya memang belum sembuh benar, tapi yang jelas, keadaannya tidak separah sekarang. Tubuh itu kaku dengan banyak luka tusuk benda tumpul—yang bisa dipastikan ranting—dan lainnya. Ini pasti bukan perbuatan Kira. Lalu kenapa dia meminta maaf?

"Maafkan aku..., Torii... aku payah! Aku benar-benar payah!"

Setelah itu Athrun segera membanting tasnya dan berlari dengan tatapan tajam menuju lapangan olahraga sekolah. Ia tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dan ia akan membuat orang itu _benar-benar _bertanggung jawab.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kalau ada hal yang paling membuat Athrun menyesal dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri, itu adalah membuat Kira menangis. Ia tahu benar kalau sahabatnya ini adalah anak yang cengeng. Karena itulah entah sejak kapan, secara otomatis Athrun bersikap sebagai kakaknya. Yang akan selalu melindunginya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaganya tak menangis.

Tapi kini ia yang melanggar sumpah itu. Ia yang membuat Kira menangis.

"Kenapa Athrun harus pergi...?" gumamnya serak.

Di sanalah mereka. Berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak dua meter. Di bawah hujan bunga sakura yang ditemani iringan angin lembut yang memeluk mereka. Athrun hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak sanggup menatap Kira.

"Ayahku... ingin aku segera kembali ke PLANTs," jawabnya lirih, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar serak.

Kira menyeka kedua matanya dan menatap Athrun lurus-lurus, membuat lelaki berambut biru itu mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau akan kembali?"

Pertanyaan telak.

Athrun menggeleng. Raut sedih kian menebal di wajah Kira. "Tapi... kau bisa datang ke PLANTs kapan saja. Aku akan menjemputmu, Bibi, dan Paman. Pindahlah ke PLANTs, bersamaku," timpal Athrun cepat.

Kira hanya diam. Tawaran itu jelas berhasil menggodanya. Tapi, entahlah. Ia juga tak tahu. "Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Athrun tidak ikut tersenyum. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Ia sodorkan kepalan tangannya di depan Kira dan membukanya perlahan. Seekor—mungkin lebih tepat sebuah—robot burung berwarna hijau dengan perut kuning berdiri tegap di sana. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak cepat memperhatikan Kira. Ia melompat pelan sambil merentangkan sayapnya beberapa kali untuk mendapat posisi yang pas.

Kira tertegun. Mata _amethys-_nya membulat, terpesona. "Torii?"

"Ini hadiah dariku. Jaga baik-baik sampai kita bertemu lagi, Kira." Athrun tersenyum lembut saat meletakkan burung itu di telapak tangan Kira.

Burung itu melompat-lompat girang. Ia melompat lagi ke bahu lelaki berambut coklat itu lalu terbang tinggi di atas kepala mereka.

_"Torii! Torii!"_

Kedua sahabat itu mendongak dan hanya tersenyum melihat kreasi terhebat yang pernah mereka temui. Hasil terhebat yang pernah dibuat oleh Athrun, khusus untuk Kira. Dan saat mata kedua orang itu bertemu, mereka hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berjabat tangan dengan erat dan menutupnya dengan pelukan bersahabat

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salut banget sama _friendship _kedua orang ini. Akhir-akhir ini baca fic GS english yang AthrunKira jadi kesambet deh. Hehehehe.

Mungkin _scene _Kira dan Athrun berpisah ini agak beda (atau sama saya gak tahu) dengan film aslinya karena saya udah lupa! Hwaaang, lama banget!

Yap, bersediakan memberi THR—eh—review? XD


End file.
